


Open Your Mind

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [5]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: Stop having it be closed.





	Open Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _Open Your Heart_ from _Sonic Adventure_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net June 26th 2018.

Thunder, rain, and lightning,  
Bakunawa rising,  
Terror, sirens wailing:  
It's such a dark time!

Robots, dark creatures,  
War machines flying through the air;  
People flee for shelter,  
What's gonna become of us?

All the steps we take,  
All the moves we make:  
Our future’s at stake.  
I see the danger for everyone:  
Have no choice,  
Be the hero!

You and I are the same in the way that  
We have our own truths we believe in.  
Yours are made of lies and mine are not:  
There is no way I can lose!

Can't hold on much longer,  
(But I will never give in!)  
I know there’s just one way out,  
(Tell me now how will I win this?)  
I'm not gonna fall for lies,  
(Nor will I let them be spread!)  
Trust myself and find the way:  
(Now I know what I must do!)  
Open your- you gotta learn the truth!

Ancient threat awakened,  
Robots keep attacking:  
Little children crying,  
Confusion, hopeless panic!

You may be stronger than me  
But you will not beat me!  
All your ancient lies must stop now:  
I will win this, you will see!

Can't hold on much longer,  
(But I will never give in!)  
I know there’s just one way out,  
(Tell me now how I will win this!)  
I'm not gonna fall for lies,  
(Nor will I let them be spread!)  
Trust myself and find the way:  
(Now I know what I must do!)  
Open your mind, and you will see!

[Epic solo]

If she won't learn,  
There will be no future for us.  
Her mind is enslaved by all the lies:  
Gotta set her free!

I know there’s just one way out,  
(Tell me now how I will win this!)  
Trust myself and find the way:  
(Now I know what I must do!)  
Gotta open your mind, now!

Can't hold on much longer,  
(But I will never give in!)  
I know there’s just one way out,  
(Tell me now how I will win this!)  
I'm not gonna fall for lies,  
(Nor will I let them be spread!)  
Trust myself and find the way:  
(Now I know what I must do!)  
Open your mind, you gotta learn the truth, yeah!

Open your mind!

Open your mind!

Yeah!


End file.
